Damien Nuriel
Damien Nuriel(ダミン ヌリエル ''Damin Nurielu)is rouge dark mage hunter he chose this path after ark growing up with dark mages disrupting every aspect of his painful life simply adding to pain of growing up without knowing his parents.With the only link to his past being a tattoo,he travelled the world trying to find anwsers and in the process self teaching himself Fire magic.' Appearance Damien is a rather tall and muscular young man.He has Black hair which he grows such that it covers up his left eye,he can usual be seen wearing a black jacket, and black jeans trousers.On his lower left abdomen is a tribal tattoo of unknown origin. Personality Damien is rather straight forward to the point where he tends not to think about how his actions will affect does around him for example a battle between him and a rival dark mage hunter ended with an unprecedented amount of damage and several deaths of innocents caught in the crossfire. Due to spending a good number of his life alone Damien has become very socially and as people usually reject him he now has a very cold outlook on humanity which prevents him from having mercy on any poor soul who happens to anger him. He sometimes describes himself as a "blazing light forged from darkness", made only to destroy the darkness whence it came. History Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Damien's Fire abilities Flame Summoning ( honoo no shoukan 炎召喚) :Damien has the abilty to summon flame spirits to aid him in battle this is somewhat comparable to celestial spirit summomenning though without the need of gate keys'.'' ''Everyonce in awhile darkness will overcome light.'' '''Damien's Flame Summon Fiamma:Damien's oldest and only Flame ally and has been almost as long as Damien has wielded magic.Fiamma once remarked whilst talking to Damien that the only reason he chose to Partner with Damien was that he is "strong physically but mentally weak" which bring about the question even though they are not tied together magically why does Fiamma have total faith? 'Flame attriubute magic' Blessings of the Phoenix(' fu ni kusuno mi フェニックスの恵み'):The blessing of the Phoenix is a spell which for the most part can be catorgorized as a lost magic as it extremely rare and requires a certain degree of mastery to cast.The blessing once succesfully cast gra''' nt the user invunerabilty to flame based magic. The spell was taught to Damien by Fiamma who notified Damien to the fact that the spell could remove Damien's Ironic weakness to fire. '''Pyroclastic Devestation(Kasairyū kōhai 火砕流荒廃):Due to the effects of the phoenix's blessing Damien was able to cast magic which would have been impossible for him.The Pyroclastic devestation is a prime example of this.Through the intese concentration of magical energy to a single point Damien is able to create a fiery explosion with him as the epicentre. This spell is strong enough to obliterate anything within a 5km radius it's mostly due to this blast radius that he doesn't use it commonly to avoid pointless blood spilling on his hands. Point blank Fury( Pointoburankufyūrī ポイントブランクフューリー):Damien sends out a barrage of fire balls at his oppenent it is highly effective at causing a reasonable amount of damage on an opponent very quickly this is one of several moves Damien has procured for himself. 'Forbidden Flame Art' There cannot be light without dark and the same goes for Magic,this is a dark magic many dark wizards would do their best to avoid.During his studies into the true potential of flame magic Damien soon discovered powerful destructive flame techniques with destructive power to rival even that of Dragon Slayers.Under normal circumstances Casters of these Forbidden arts are usually burnt to ash upon casting due to recoil damage,but as Damien had casted the Blessing of the Phoenix the worst that can happen to him upon using a forbidden art is maximum exhausation of his Magical power rendering him completly useless in battle.He has trained in order to counteract this risk as has somewhat reduced it but usage of the forbidden spell still carry quite the Burden. So far only Three Forbidden Flame arts have been discovered. 'Demon's flame' ( 悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō) The Demon's Flame is one of two Forbidden Flame Arts that Damien dared to master,this particular art changes the form of damiens usually bright flames into Dark Purplish flames,with a tremendous increase in his base destructive power weilding the Demons's flame makes Damien an even more formidable opponent. Trivia Category:Wandering Mage